ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tim Burton's Family Dog (2017)
Tim Burton's Family Dog is a spin off of the 1993 TV Show Family Dog both by Tim Burton and Steven Speilberg. Starring some of the original cast and unused material in the short series. Plot: Family Dog (The Dog) is mistreated by his family the Binsfords. Skip Binsford blames the Dog for passing gas in public, Billy Binsford bullies him, Buffy Binsford dresses him in dresses and Beverly Binsford forces him to eat bad dog food. One night they go out to the movies, leaving the dog alone at home. Two robbers break in and steal things dispite the valied attempts of the Dog. When the Binsfords get home Skip blames the Dog for the robbery (covering up that he left the door unlocked) the Dog bites his hand out of anger. After that Skip and Beverly decide to send him to a training school. Next morning the Dog is taken to Miss LeStrange's Training School For Dogs, a prison designed building center. Greta LeStrange assures them both that the Dog will come home as a K9 Terror. Once they leave Greta, she relieves to be a mad scientist bent on turning innocent animals in monsters. The Dog is strapped into Greta's Mind Machine and hypnotises him into attacking people at the sound of a bell. Fortunately he escapes with the help of a stray female dog Katie. Greta and her inlarged servent Kronka set off to capture him. The two venture to a junkyard almost attack by a junk dog, hide in a dog race track only to be in the race and throught dangerous woods with Wolves. Meanwhile the Binsfords learn from a TV broadcast that Greta LeStrange was Greta DeRange a scientist cast out for her inhuman experiments on dogs. Once back in the neighbourhood the Dog and Katie discover that the Binsfords were kidnapped by Greta. Catching a ride via dog food truck they make it back to the training school. Inside Greta attempts to turn them into monsters, before the Dog and Katie burst in. In a fight with Greta she rings the bell causing him to go for the Binsfords. But the Binsfords apologized and beg him for forgiveness, this snaps him out of his trance. Greta makes an escape away with Katie. The Binsford and Dog catch after her and rescue Katie, while Greta crashes her car into the dog food truck. One Month later Greta is in jail and the Binsfords and Dog enjoy their time together. Katie is adopted by there next door owner Al. Katie and the Dog that night share a kiss together. The End. Prolouge: The two robbers break in again only to be attack by Family Dog offscreen. Cast: * Family Dog/The Dog * Skip Binsford (Father) * Beverly Binsford (Mother) * Billy Binsford (Son) * Buffy Binsford (Daughter) * Katie * Al * Greta LeStrange/Greta DeStrange * Kronk * Wolves * TV Reporter * Racing Dogs * Junk Dog * The Robbers